Zoey and Chase
by big bitch
Summary: chase and zoey have to face responsibilitys for their actions, ps i do not own anything
1. Default Chapter

Chase sat on his bed he was thinking of Zoey again , he really liked her, at times he just wanted to reach out and kiss her but he resisted his urge and made up any excuse just to look at her. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided to go over to Zoey's dorm and tell her how he felt. He passed by all the girls in their dorms until he reached 101 Zoey's dorm, who she shared with Nicole and Dana. he knocked on the door, Dana answered 'hi' she said in a more polite tone than usual ' wanna come in', 'no I just want to talk to Zoey' he said to Dana, Dana smiled at him 'Zoe lover boy wants you' Chase gave her a glare but said nothing , Zoey made her way out to the door 'hey what do you want to talk to me about' she asked with her usual upbeat tone, 'can we talk outside' Chase asked Zoey who could tell something was up by the tone in his voice, 'erm yeah sure' she shut the door behind her as Chase walked beside her nervously, they walked outside into the cool night air, since it was a Friday they were allowed outside for as long as they wanted and were allowed to stay in mixed gender dorms , 'so what did you want to talk to me about' asked Zoey , Chase began to speak 'Zoey' he started but he couldn't get anymore words out because he was so nervous about telling her, ' what is it' she asked 'I can't tell you, but there is something I can do to show you' Zoey looked at him 'ok sure' he leaned in closer to Zoey and kissed her on the lips, Chase broke away, ' I am so sorry' Zoey looked at him with a smile and kissed him back ' wow' Chase said 'so does this mean, were going out' he looked at her for an answer, 'I hope so' Zoey said 'so wanna stay in my dorm, Logan is staying at Michaels house, they decided to go home for the weekend' Chase looked at Zoey who grinned ' are you thinking what I think you're thinking mr Mathews' Chase looked at her with a smile 'what a guy has urges you know' Zoey gave him a you're totally weird look and began walking to Chases dorm. When they got to his dorm Chase began kissing Zoey passionately on the lips , Zoey returned the kiss . When they broke apart Chase began speaking 'I love you Zoey' he said to her with passion in his eyes. Zoey looked at him ' you wanna do it don't you' said Zoey , Chase looked at her 'am I that obvious' Zoey looked down at his pants and pointed 'yup you are' , 'oh that never happened before' Zoey smiled 'I bet it didn't' she said seductively, 'Zoey what are you doing' Chase asked Zoey who was now unbuttoning his tight pants, 'Zoey please no', 'no what' she said in an even more seductive voice, 'please isn't gonna work is it' Chase asked Zoey , by this stage Chases pants were off and she was beginning on his boxers, 'no it isn't' she said and looked at him with seductive eyes , 'now where do you keep your stash of condoms' Chase looked at her and then thought after a couple of minutes of thinking which Zoey got herself undressed ' I don't have any but I think Logan has a box in his pillow case' Zoey got up off Chases bed which was the only not-bunk in the room and headed over to Logan's bottom bunk bed and pulled out a box of condom's from where Chase had told her to look, Zoey went back over to Chase's bed and slipped the condom over his now extremely erect penis and lay on top of him, three simple words were all she had to utter 'I love you' and Chase was pushing his way inside her, they made love for ages and when they were worn out Zoey lay on Chases bare chest and fell asleep.


	2. lovin ya

I do not own anything

Chase woke up the next morning wondering if what had happened was a dream to his surprise it wasn't he was lying there naked with Zoey by his side she looked so peaceful sleeping, especially with nothing on. He slipped out from her grasp and began getting dressed he decided to go to the chemist and buy a replacement box of condoms for Logan as he figured he probably wouldn't want the other ones back. He looked at the label and memorised it, before he left he threw the condom he had used with Zoey out, he decided to put it in a bin somewhere not on campus , as there was weekly inspections on dorms. He gave Zoey a quick kiss and headed out he had to tell the dean where he was going before he could leave the campus and what time he would be back at he told the dean that he was going to the grocery store to pick up some food for the dorm as he didn't want a round of 21questions, after he had gotten permission from the dean he left for the chemist and picked up a box of condoms to replace Logan's, the woman behind the counter shot him a dirty look and gave him the condom's she began muttering something to her assistant who began laughing, Chase just left the chemist not caring what they said, he decided to go into the grocery shop and pick up some snacks so the dean wouldn't get suspicious , when he got back to pca he had to go and tell the dean he was back. When he did this he went up to his dorm to find Zoey still asleep, 'wake up gorgeous' he whispered in her ear she smiled and rolled over, 'get up' he said again, 'not until I can have a kiss' she said to her boyfriend who was only too happy to do what she asked 'kissing you feels great' he said to her as she got up, 'oh no I never brought any clean clothes with me' she said with panic in her voice, 'you can just sneak out' Chase said not realising that Zoey was naked 'in what, I haven't even got any clean underwear' he looked at her again, 'so borrow mine' Chase said with a grin on his face, he thought Zoey would hit him with saying such a thing but she didn't, 'so mr smart ass, where do you keep your underwear or should I say manly boxers' his smile began to fade 'are you serious' he asked his voice now beginning to tremble 'I'll get you some now' he answered walking over to his chest of drawers , he pulled out a pair of navy _Calvin Kline's _and handed them to Zoey, who immediately put them on , she dressed herself in the clothes she had worn the day before 'keep these if you want' she said throwing him the lacy thong she had been wearing , 'are you sure' Chase asked unsure of what she was up to 'yeah they'll remind you of me, and your boxers will remind me of you, that is if you let me keep them' he looked at Zoey who used to be so innocent and a virgin, well he hoped 'sure you can keep them if that's what makes you keep coming back for more' he said jokingly and with that Zoey left and Chase put the replacement condom's back where Logan's original pack had been. W hen Zoey got back to her dorm Nicole and Dana wanted to know why she hadn't been back all night, after Zoey told them that Chase was having trouble with his math and he wanted Zoey's help and she fell asleep while helping Chase with his math. She didn't want to tell them what really happened because she felt that it was too soon to tell anybody and that she wanted her relationship with Chase to be private especially the sexual part. Zoey showered and changed and put clean clothes on but she put Chases boxers back on because she wanted to feel close to him when she wasn't around him, she did her hair in a pony and went to the pca cafeteria to get her lunch as she didn't have any breakfast she was quite hungry so she chose the small cheese pizza and the potato salad and found a table to herself , but she wasn't by herself for long as Chase spotted her , he sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed, he was gonna give her a kiss when Nicole and Dana arrived with their lunch 'what's going on' Dana asked suspiciously 'can I tell them Chase' Chase looked at her' suppose so' , Zoey began speaking ' chase and I were a couple' Dana and Nicole hugged Zoey and Chase , Nicole and Dana left them alone , 'what do you want to do' Zoey asked Chase 'well you know what I wanna do' he said cheekily 'no, I told you, but if you be a good boy we can play later' Chase smiled at her and the two of them went outside holding hands.


	3. resposibilities

Please e-mail me with your ideas for this story my address is on chapter 2

The two of them walked back to Chases dorm after a lot of kissing outside, 'I love you' Zoey said to Chase as he shut the door to his dorm behind them, 'I love you' Chase replied, there was silence in the room for a few minutes until Zoey began to talk ' are we going to do what I promised you' Chase looked up from his book he was reading 'erm yeah sure' he said in a depressed voice 'what's wrong , you were all up for it a while ago' Zoey said to Chase 'well, what happened yesterday I'm not sure if it will come on like it did yesterday' Chase said sadly ' don't worry, I'll help that along' and she put his hand on her breasts 'go on , I don't mind' said Zoey who was surprisingly happy about Chase feeling her up, 'I I can't do it ' said Chase after a lot of feeling Zoey up, ' I know' said Zoey 'why don't we just start kissing and take it from there' said Zoey a lot more confident than she sounded , they began kissing and a few minutes later they were making love passionately on the floor, but there was one thing they had forgotten was a condom. They had just finished making love when the dean knocked on the door 'room inspections' Zoey's face fell 'hide quickly' Chase said to her pointing in the direction of the bathroom 'erm coming' said Chase putting a bathrobe Zoey had handed to him, he opened the door and was met by the dean for the boys dorm 'why are you in a bathrobe' the dean questioned ' erm I was having a shower, yeah erm that's it' 'right' said the dean getting rather suspicious 'I just need to check that everything is in order' said the dean, Chase didn't notice that his and Zoey's clothes were on the floor 'why are girls clothes on your bedroom floor' the dean asked 'well you see erm' Chase couldn't come up with a good enough excuse and the dean began searching the room, he opened the bathroom door and he found Zoey hiding behind the shower curtain 'Zoey can you please tell me why you would be here in Chases dorm with your clothes on the floor and you in here 'erm well I erm' the dean looked at Zoey who only managed to grab Michael's bathrobe and put it on, ' right Zoey and Chase when you get dressed I would like to see you both in my office, and be quick about it' the dean left the room and Chase and Zoey began to get dressed, neither of them said a single word to each other , they just got dressed in silence. They made their way down to the deans office, where the dean had the door open , they walked straight in, 'sit down the two of you' the dean said in a stern voice 'now as you may or may not know is that pca has a strict rule about sexual intercourse between students , the punishment for breaking such a rule is very severe, but I personally think it is quite a stupid rule, because students should be able to express their feelings towards one another, but you see that's just me, I am not the principal' Chase and Zoey looked at each other 'so I'll cut you a deal, you can keep expressing your feelings towards each other if you can keep it a secret, I don't want everybody going at it like rabbits, you can leave now and remember what I told you' Zoey and Chase walked out of the deans room relieved that they didn't get into trouble.

Please review


	4. chap

Please send your ideas, criticism and what you think will make my story better, email me at the address given in chapter 2

Two weeks later

'what's up Zoey' said Chase to his girlfriend 'I missed it, I missed my period' Chase looked as if he was about to get sick, very sick 'so what has that got to do with me' asked Chase who was completely confused, 'it's got to do with you because I could be carrying your child' Chase looked at Zoey 'no, no you have got it all wrong , we used a condom', Zoey looked at him 'no we didn't not the second time we had sex', Chase looked completely shocked , 'is there anything I can do, do you want me to get a pregnancy test ' Chase asked worried, 'erm yeah that would be great' Zoey answered getting up and grabbing her purse, ' I'll come with you to the chemist' said Zoey grabbing Chase's hand ,'we better go and tell the dean that we are leaving campus' said Chase almost tripping up over the stool by Logan's desk . They told the dean they were going out to have a walk around the local town, Zoey and Chase walked holding hands talking , they were talking about teachers and homework , they were so busy talking about all of this that they almost passed by the chemist, 'we better go in and get your pregnancy test' Chase said opening the door for Zoey 'can I help you ' said the small woman from behind the counter 'erm I was just looking for a pregnancy test' the woman looked at Chase and Zoey 'who for' said the woman, 'for me' said Zoey, the woman gave her a look and started mumbling under her breath , Chase was getting irritated by the woman's ignorance 'erm if you wanna say something to me or my girlfriend, then say it to our face or not at all, you got it' the woman frowned at the very irritated Chase and handed Zoey a pregnancy test she thought would be suitable for her, Chase insisted on paying for the test , so he did that , the two of them headed back to pca to tell the dean they were back, after that they headed back to Chases dorm, when they got there they found Michael and Logan sitting on the stools looking at something on the computer, 'hey guys' Logan said to Chase and Zoey, 'erm can I have the thing so I can check the thing', Logan looked up at Chase and Zoey , 'Zoey you make no sense' , Zoey looked at him and then grabbed the pregnancy test and headed into the bathroom, 'what is she so upset about' asked Michael, 'I don't want to tell you' said Chase who was very annoyed with himself for possibly getting his girlfriend pregnant, a couple of minutes had passed by and Zoey came out of the bathroom, her eyes were red and puffy, Chase could tell she had been crying, Zoey just walked over to him and hugged him, she whispered in his ear 'I am gonna keep the baby' , Chase broke away from the hug, and I'm gonna support you all the way' Zoey smiled and kissed him on the lips, I'm gonna go lie down in my dorm, I'll call for you later' Chase let her out and then lay on his bed and began crying , 'what's up man' Logan asked 'I have just messed up Zoey's life forever'. Logan looked at him 'what do you mean by that' Logan asked 'take the hint I got her pregnant' Chase said shouting at Logan, 'are you serious man', Logan asked not believing what he was hearing ' why would I make something like this up' said Chase looking at Logan, 'I dunno' , 'no I wouldn't'. Chase got up and ran out of the dorm room, he didn't stop until he reached 101, he knocked on the door until Zoey answered it 'what do you want Chase' , Chase looked at Zoey, who was standing at the door with his boxers and a t-shirt that she had made with I LOVE CHASE FOREVER written on it, 'I just need to talk to you'

REVIEW


	5. chases question or chap 5

Zoey looked at Chase 'what do you want to talk to me about' , Chase really didn't know what to talk to Zoey about , he just needed an excuse to get out of his dorm, 'erm well what were gonna do about the pregnancy' ,Zoey looked at him, 'well Dana is in here so I don't really think it would be appropriate to talk in my dorm and plus were not allowed outside after eight because it is a Sunday' , Chase thought for a minute, 'why don't we go to the library', Zoey looked at him 'oh well if you're that desperate', the two of them walked in total silence until they reached the library, Chase opened the door for Zoey and then let himself in, 'we'll talk over here' said Zoey pointing to the area with the big bean bags and cushions, 'yeah sure' said Chase , 'so, what did you want to talk about' , Chase looked at her 'well I erm just wanted to know what were gonna do, like telling parents and stuff' Chase looked at Zoey for an answer 'I dunno what to do I am just as confused as you' , Chase didn't hear much of what Zoey said , he was thinking of what his parents would probably make him do, so he decided to do it himself without his parents forcing him, 'eh Zoey I, I need to ask you something' , she looked at him 'what is it', Zoey looked at him his face looked like it was burning up 'will you marry me', Zoey looked at him 'Chase are you alright' , 'yeah I'm fine, well what's your answer', Zoey looked at him she began crying 'I don't know Chase , I mean I'm only fourteen , I'm pregnant and now you're asking me to marry you' ,Chase looked humiliated he had just made a fool of himself , what was he thinking they were too young to get married, 'look Chase I really appreciate the offer, but it's not exactly how I pictured being proposed to' Chase looked at her 'how did you picture it then' Zoey looked at him 'I've always imagined being taken out for dinner where the guy gets down on bended knee and looks into my eyes and asks for my hand in marriage' Chase began laughing 'it sounds like something from a soppy chick flick' , Zoey glared at him ' well I guess it is kind of funny when you think about it' and she kissed him on the lips, 'you always seem to make me feel better I don't know why' said Zoey looking at Chase 'I am beautiful' , Zoey laughed 'you cocky get', 'I am not' Zoey burst out into a fit of giggles, and with that Zoey snuggled into the comfort of Chases shoulder , that's where they were found the next morning by Nicole and Dana 'get up you'll be late for class' , Zoey almost jumped up from Chases chest , 'Chase get up' , 'what is there something wrong with the baby' Chase sat up straight 'no silly we have to get ready for class' , Nicole and Dana looked at Chase 'what baby' Nicole asked 'oh no I just had a dream' , Nicole sighed a huge sigh of relief 'phew for a second there I thought Zoey was pregnant, and I was like no Zoey pregnant that's not like her' , 'you have got to talk slower Nicole' said Dana. Chase and Zoey left the two alone to sort their problems out while they got ready for class.

REVIEW PLEEEEEESE


	6. oui

Chapter six-oui

The first class of the morning was French, well it was for Zoey and Chase, Chase was looking over his verbs and vocab for their test , he was finding it hard to concentrate because of Zoey being pregnant , 'hey Zoey can you learn avoir and the words for ma chambre' he looked at the blonde who was staring blankly at her book welcome to France 1, 'nope, still can't learn them' , he looked at her again 'what's wrong baby' , she looked up from her book , 'nothing's wrong , well apart from the obvious' , she said with a smile, it was the first time she had smiled in a while 'hey you smiled' Chase commented 'yeah well , I need to smile every once in a while' she said and gave his hand a tight squeeze. Mr Cooney the French teacher arrived in 'bonjour ca va' the class answered with a 'bien merci' , 'ok class open your textbooks to page cent vent-et -un' , the class opened their textbooks on the required page and began on learning and writing, when the class was over they headed for geography , mrs groome was already sitting at her desk 'take out your books and copies' she told the class , as she talked about blow holes and arêtes the class took notes and studied for their exams 'why does geography have to be boring' chase asked Zoey 'I don't know go ask the teacher' she said , the class bell rang and it was time for lunch 'what you getting' Zoey asked chase who was in front of her 'eh' he looked at the selection of food 'not quite sure , theres not a lot I like here, I think I'll get the chicken salad roll' he answered, they took their seats , chase realised that Zoey didn't have any lunch 'why haven't you got any lunch zo' he asked , 'I feel sick' she answered with honesty 'is this one of those crash diets' she looked at him 'no stupid', he looked at her again ' mood swings and morning sickness the joys of pregnancy' , he smiled and looked in her direction , 'I am serious chase I don't feel well and you mak-' she put her hand to her mouth and ran off in the direction of the girls bathrooms , chase sat there wondering what he had done to Zoey , he had caused her pain he thought , he couldn't make it go away but he could make it better ,he began making plans to make a perfect romantic date for Zoey and him , the bell went signalling the end of their lunch and Zoey was still in the bathroom , chase went into the bathroom, luckily Zoey was the only one in it 'Zoey which one are you in' he asked, he got no reply, he searched all of the cubicles until he came to the last one where he got a big shock Zoey was sitting there with sick on her clothes and tears down her cheeks 'chase go away I don't want you to see me like this' chase didn't obey and he went to put his arms around her 'c'mon I'll help you back to your dorm' Zoey smiled and thanked him and they made their way to Zoey's dorm , they decided that it would be best if chase was to stay with her in case she needed help, they told dean rivers about Zoey being sick and that she couldn't go to class and that she needed chase to help her, they entered Zoey's dorm he got her some clean clothes and she went in and got changed , she climbed into bed and chase put her tiny portable television on and in a position so that she could see it, he lay beside her and held her hand until she fell asleep, he decided that he should stay and he climbed out of bed and took his cell out of his pocket and rang a posh Italian restaurant and booked a table for eight pm and he than rang the jewellers and asked for a 9 carrot gold diamond ring with the initials zb cm and the words will be in love forever , it cost him $550.00 but he decided seeing Zoey's face when she saw it would make it worth while, he waited until the ring had arrived and paid for it with his debit card, he looked at his balance 'only 2320.00 left' he sighed, he suddenly realised that he had said it out loud, and with that he made his way over to Zoey, it was 7pm and chase decided to wake Zoey up, 'get up Zoey we are going somewhere' , she woke up and rubbed her eyes ' where' he looked at her again 'not telling' , she got up and began getting undressed 'but we aren't allowed out on a school night' , Zoey began panicking 'don't worry I took care of it Nicole and Dana will be here and Dustin's dean never checks his dorm so he is staying in my dorm and Quinn is filling in for you' , she looked at him and shrugged but she got changed and the two of them headed out the door , he took her to the Italian restaurant and the waiter showed them their seat , after a while the waiter arrived 'may I take your order' he asked 'yeah erm I'll have a medium cheese pizza and a glass of juice' Zoey said 'and I'll have the same' , chase looked at Zoey , he got out of his chair and bent down on one knee 'I know were only young but I feel so much more mature when I'm around you , and what I'm trying to say-ask is will you marry me' he took the ring out of his pocket and looked into her eyes , her eyes began welling up, 'of course I'll marry you chase' , as he put the ring on her finger 'it's beautiful Chase' she said tears still flowing down her soft silky cheeks, and with that the two of them enjoyed their meal and talked about nothing but the baby and the wedding.


	7. telling people

Chapter 7- telling people

Zoey walked into her dorm after just being out with chase , she was greeted by two smiling faces Dana and Nicole, Quinn had gone back to her dorm as it was late and she was getting tired , 'how did the date go' Nicole asked her friend as she began getting changed for bed, 'it was' she paused for a moment and a smile spread across her face 'it was great' she answered finally , 'give us all the details' , Dana said, Zoey looked at her with a surprised expression she never usually is interested in what's going on in other peoples love lives , 'well erm we had dinner and that was about it' Nicole looked at her friend, 'sounds like a totally suckish date if you ask me' Dana looked at the brunette who was sitting on her bed , listening to Zoey's every word, she, looked at her and replied with a sarcastic remark 'nobody asked you' , Nicole frowned at Dana but quickly returned her attention to Zoey , 'so anything you wanna tell us' Nicole asked with a please tell me what really happened I am not that stupid look, ' I am really tired and nothing else happened except if you wanna know about us making out' Nicole and Dana shot her a I'm about to be really sick look, Zoey laughed and got into her bed. The next morning was filled with complete and utter boredom, when lunch arrived Zoey and Chase sat at a table outside by themselves working out what to tell people first , they had almost come up with a conclusion when Dustin arrived up with a frown on his face 'Zoey how can you tell if a girl likes you' , Zoey looked at her brother with loving eyes 'what girl' , Dustin looked at Zoey 'erm Poppy Richards' , Chase began to talk 'well what I suggest you do is ask the girl to go to a movie with you and if she says yes she likes you and if she says no then she doesn't like you' Dustin smiled and thanked Chase, he looked at the smiling boy and laughed he remembered when he was that young, his first time to ask a girl out he was so nervous

flashback

'hey chase'

'hey can I ask you something'

Yeah sure what is it' Daisy young asked a nervous young Chase, 'I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me on Saturday' Daisy looked at him with disgust and puked on his shirt, Chase walked away crying and covered

end flashback

, Zoey slapped his face 'ow what was that for' he asked 'you were daydreaming' Chase looked at her 'yeah' and he laughed, and Zoey and Chase went back to coming up with a plan as how to tell their friends and parents their news. They had just gotten their plans finished when the bell went they made their way to history class. When the school day had ended Zoey and Chase made their way to Chase's dorm to tell Michael and Logan the news, 'Michael , Logan, me and Zoey have something to tell you' Chase called out, the two of them arrived out of the bathroom , Zoey looked at them and just shook her head 'what was that for' Michael asked Zoey 'nothing, Chase will you' Chase looked at Zoey completely confused as to what she was on about, that was until Zoey gave him a glare and pointed to her ring, 'oh right, erm Michael, Logan we just wanted to give you some good news' , 'the modelling convention has come to pca' Logan asked with genuine enthusiasm , Zoey looked at him 'no, and even if it was they would want someone at least half decent looking, which would count you out of that wouldn't it' she said giving him a smile 'well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted , that we have some good news to tell you and that is that me and Zoey are getting married' Logan burst out laughing , Chase scowled at him, Logan's laughter quickly stopped and he realised that Chase was serious , 'well erm congratulations I guess' Logan said not really knowing what else to say , 'yeah thanks' Zoey said , she looked over at Michael who had picked up a magazine and was reading, he looked up over his magazine 'what he said' Michel looked in the direction of Logan, the other three just laughed , 'c'mon we gotta go tell Nicole and Dana' Zoey said grabbing Chase's arm and dragging him out the door 'wow for a pregnant girl she sure has a lot of strength' Logan commented,' you told him' , Zoey said angrily, Michael appeared from his magazine 'erm actually I was here so technically he told both of us' , Zoey looked at Chase , 'I'm sorry' , Chase said ' it's alright I forgive you' Zoey said as she pulled him out the door and they walked down to Zoey's room and entered 'Nicole, Dana' , 'we are right here there's no need to shout' Zoey looked embarrassed 'oh well I just came her because we have two pieces of important news to give you, well number one, me and Chase are getting married and number two I'm gonna have a baby' Nicole and Dana's smiles grew wider 'oh my gosh congratulations on both articles of news' Dana said , 'oh my gosh this is so cool, it is no way suckish and it is so fetch' , Dana looked at Nicole 'please tell me you haven't been watching mean girls again have you' , Nicole looked at Dana who gave her a let's not argue look , they continued their congratulations until it was time for Chase to leave, Zoey decided to make an appointment with the local hospital, for Saturday at nine am and put on her pyjamas and went to bed . The next morning she woke up and headed straight to the bathroom, she needed to be sick, this is so unfair she thought, she went back to her bed and looked at her clock five after seven it read she shook Dana and Nicole awake and then proceeded to get herself ready for school, she wore a short pink and purple skirt and a purple top which read DIVA COMING THROUGH in bold writing , she picked out a pair of flip flops and put her hair in two French plaits, she took her school-bag off her bed and headed out the door. She was met by Chase on her way to class, her gave her a kiss good morning and took her hand in his, they headed for their first class which was Chases least favourite subject math, they walked into the class which was almost full, they sat down in their seats and took out their assignment . The class ended and everybody went out sleepier than what they came in like, 'I hate math' Chase said with a yawn ' I think we've all established that by now Chase' Michael said as they made their way to their next class , the day continued like this and so did the rest of the week. Chase had decided to stay in Zoey's dorm on her couch so that they could get ready early for the next day , they had already told the dean that they would be leaving the campus and that they would be going around the town ,Michael had gone home with Logan so that meant that Chase's dorm was empty, but he decided to stay in Zoey's dorm instead . The next morning the two of them woke at seven am and began getting ready , Zoey was upset at the first signs of a bump showing and that she couldn't fit into her favourite skirt, 'are you ready yet' Zoey asked Chase who was in the bathroom, 'nearly, just gonna wash my face' he said to Zoey who by now was getting impatient, Chase finally arrived out and the two of them headed out to be greeted by the cool morning air, they called a cab to the hospital as it was too far to walk to, Chase grabbed Zoey's hand as they got into the cab 'where to' the cab driver asked 'the local hospital' Zoey said to the cab driver who looked as if he was very tired 'which local hospital we have three' the cab driver said angrily , 'erm sacred heart hospital' , the cab driver muttered something about teenagers and irresponsibility, Chase was getting frustrated and looked at the cab drivers information on the dashboard 'listen Joey , my fiancée and I would like to get to the hospital and if you don't want my or my fiancée's custom then we will take our business somewhere else you got it' the cab driver looked back astonished 'but-but you couldn't be getting married you only look like you are fifteen or something' , Chase looked at the cab driver 'number one we are fourteen and two yes we are getting married' , the cab driver shook his head and began driving it was a silent journey until they reached the hospital 'that'll be ten fifty -two please' the cab driver said , Chase handed him twelve dollars and got out of the cab with Zoey . The two of them went to reception to ask where to go 'erm excuse me' the receptionist looked up from her computer 'yes can I help you' , Zoey looked at the plump pink-faced woman with blonde hair and answered 'I have an appointment here, with doctor derms' Zoey said , the receptionist looked at her computer 'name please' , Zoey Mathews , Chase looked at her and gave her a smile, 'ah yes ms. Mathews doctor derms has been expecting you, follow me' Zoey looked at the receptionist 'actually it's mrs Mathews' Zoey said to the plump woman 'oh I do apologise, it's just you look so young' said the receptionist 'that's because I'm fourteen' Zoey said bluntly , the receptionist shook her head, and showed them to doctor derms office, 'doctor this is Zoey Mathews' the receptionist told doctor derms as the two of them entered his small but cosy room, 'thank you b' he said to the receptionist 'so Zoey , let's see what your baby looks like, is this your brother' he asked pointing at Chase 'no , it's my fiancé and the father' the doctor looked at Chase and shook his head, the doctor began setting up the equipment 'please lie on the bed Zoey' the doctor said to her , he connected two wires to her stomach and began searching around on the screen to see the baby, 'Zoey , I have some news' doctor derms said 'what is it' Chase asked


End file.
